Ginger Snaps
by otakudrawsalot ft. KanaNoHana
Summary: Just a little drabblish one-shot I wrote. Please read it! America and Scotland's anniversary... What will become of the gift giving? CLICHES, that's what! Yaoi/Shonen-Ai, AmericaxScotland Yay! Crack pairing! BTW it's been updated, now Scotland speaks with slang...! Read it again, if you did already...?


**(If you're wondering why this is up again after awhile, it's 'cause my best friend convinced me to make Scotland talk more authentically, so I edited some slang into his speech, so... read it again? Or if you didn't read it, will you try it maybe? I think it's pretty nice!)**

**Ginger Snaps.**

"Here," said America, coming up from behind the redheaded man who was sitting at his desk, trying to work. The blonde extended his arm and dropped a small paper bag into the other's lap. Scotland turned around, not even bothering to see what he had been given, and peered at the younger man behind him.

"Yeah?" he said, turning back around and taking a long drag from the cigarette he was smoking. America smirked and repeated his statement.

"Won't you, like, at least look at the freakin' amazing gift the super cool hero man got you?" he whined when Scotland simply ignored him.

"By freakin' amazing gift, I assume ye mean the bag of snacks in me lap right now?"

"Uh… Duh," America deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the back of the other's head. Scotland deftly kicked one leg of his desk, causing his swivel chair to spin back so he was facing the blonde again.

"Well, if you're gwyne to take a cheeky tone with me, no, I will not," he said smugly, arching his head back to face the ceiling and bringing the cigarette back up to his mouth.

"Hey," America whined. Scotland chuckled. "Hey," America said again, flicking the fleshy part Scotland's throat, right under his chin, which had been exposed. Scotland hissed in pain and stood up quickly, knocking the gift onto the ground, and quickly put out his cigarette in the ashtray on his desk. He glared at the shorter blonde and began walking forward, forcing America back little by little until he had the younger pinned to the door from which he entered. America looked worriedly up at the redhead, flinching back a bit at the sadistic grin on Scotland's face.

"Uh… Sorry, dude?" he tried, hoping to defuse the short-tempered nation. Scotland, however, just shook his head, clucking his tongue.

"Naughty, naughty… England really dinny teach ye a thing?" he murmured. America just shook his head, momentarily forgetting the position of vulnerability he had been placed into.

"Um, no way. Like, why did you think I even wanted to leave in the first place? He was like, so greedy and—and stuff, and so I just was like, BOOM, forget you! And so—" The blonde was cut off when Scotland swooped down and claimed his lips. America blushed and responded quickly, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck. Scotland pulled away, smirking, his hands still resting on the wall, trapping America in place. America blinked and then sighed. "Got it… Rhetorical question… Sorry." Then he too caught the other by surprise by pulling the redhead's neck and head down to him for another kiss, albeit a much rougher one. Scotland, who was not prepared for anything of the sort, widened his eyes and almost lost balance and fell into America, but quickly regained his dominant position. His tongue flicked out, running over the lips of the bespectacled nation, who opened his mouth eagerly and moaned a bit. Scotland proceeded to run his tongue over every available surface in the other's hot cavern, and then the two were lost in an orchestra of moans and grunts, punctuated by slurps and laps and the clacking of teeth.

When they finally let up, they had migrated to the sofa that Scotland kept in his office. America lay on his back, panting and smiling contentedly, half-lidded, at the older man on top of him on all fours. Scotland couldn't help but grin back at the blushing blonde nation below him. He got up and sat at the still reclined blonde's feet, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one, and then taking a long drag. America pushed himself up and leaned on the redhead's hard shoulder. Almost reflexively, Scotland wrapped an arm around the younger man, still staring off into space and smoking. America laughed a little, and Scotland looked at him questioningly.

"…What?"

"You never look cuddly, but you really love it, don't you?" America replied, grinning. Scotland blushed a bit and quickly removed his arm. America grabbed it, though, and pulled it back around his shoulders.

"Now what?"

"I never said I didn't like it." Scotland had no answer for this and simply looked away, cheeks still tinged pink.

After awhile, Scotland spoke again. "…So what did ye come 'ere for, anyway?"

America popped up, eyes bright. "Right! The freakin' amazing gift from the super cool hero man!" Scotland looked skeptical as America bustled over to where the paper bag had fallen and been forgotten about. He took another long drag of his cigarette as the younger blonde man picked up the bag and brought it back over to the couch. America plopped the bag in Scotland's lap yet again as the redhead draped his arm over his shoulders. Picking up the bag in the hand that held his cigarette, Scotland read the small note attached, did a double take, read the label on the bag, and slowly turned to glare at America, who grinned madly.

"…'Fae my favorite soulless nation,'" repeated Scotland, "'With love, the Super Cool-tastic Hero Cool-Pants America.'" America nodded, still grinning, as Scotland cocked an eyebrow at him. The older nation then turned back to the gift and read the label on the packaging out loud. "…'Ginger… Snaps,'" he sighed. America doubled over laughing, obviously finding much glee in his terrible pun. Scotland raised the arm that had been wrapped around him and whacked the bespectacled man on his head.

"Ow! What, it was funny!"

"I dinny appreciate ye cheap sense o' humor. Happy anniversary." Scotland looked away, blushing again. America stopped laughing and stared wide-eyed at the older nation. He thought that the redhead had completely forgot about their first anniversary, and finding out he was wrong was a pleasant and unexpected surprise. Then he smiled again and pecked the older man on the cheek, getting a quick kiss on the lips in return.

"I guess I'll see you later, then?" he murmured as he stood up to leave the office. Scotland smiled, still examining the small gift he had received.

"America," he said as the nation was almost out the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I…" America blushed and smiled, looking down. "I love you too." And with that, he left the room and closed the door, leaving Scotland alone with the cookies. The redhead opened the bag and sampled one of the snacks, contemplating it for a second. He nodded in approval of the taste, then widened his eyes with the epiphany he had just gotten, quickly getting up and calling the closest bakery.

"Hello… Yes, thanks… Yeah, can I order a gift bag? Yeah, thank ye… Nah, that's quite fine… Yes, I'd like a gift bag o' Blondies. No, just Blondies, thanks. Yeah, that would be great. Um… Oh! So, on the card, just write, 'Love ye, fatass.' No. Yes, just that. No, it's nae a profanity, it fekkin' means DONKEY! Well, it's gwyne to a grown man, and I'm sure he'll be perfectly fine with it! Just write the damned card, wouldye? …Yes, thanks. No, just have it sent over 'ere. Right. Thanks. Yeah, I already fekkin' said JUST Blondies! Are ye raj? What, ye canny hear yesel' or summat? Right, thanks! G'bye." Scotland hung up and grinned.

Payback time.

**...Wow. Okay. The end.**

**THAT was the first-ever fanfic I've downloaded to this site! Yay! Um... Yeah. I really like fluff. It makes me happy inside. *Cries alone in a dark corner***

**Thank you for dealing with it! That's so NICE of you all! So yep, it's a yaoi. Or-Really, it's a shonen-ai. But one can assume that Scotland and America are goin' ta do looooots of smexy things later...! Ehehe... No one I know supports this couple but me... T.T**

**Also, please just pretend Scotland's got a brogue. I can't stand writing out the phonetic spelling of accents. It takes FOREVER. (But hey, I gave you a bit! And he's got some slang in there now!)**

**...**

**Hey! Look! A BONUS STORY~~~~!**

**America: Wow! Hey, thanks for the Blondies! I love these!**

**Scotland: (Smirks darkly)**

**America: ...Are you... Are you okay?**

**Scotland: (Smirks darkly)**

**America: Heyyy... Am I gonna have to rape youuuu?**

**Scotland: (Snaps out of it) Wh-Huh? Ye little piece o' crap! Ye fatass! Ye dinny even _get_ it, do ye?**

**America: (Stares at him with big sad eyes) Why... Why are you mad at me? _Snf..._**

**Scotland: Oh-Uh, oi, don't cry...**

**America: AHAHAH! The hero uses his hidden Uke Powerrrrrr!**

**Scotland: ...Ye're willin' tae admit on th' _internet_ that you're the uke?**


End file.
